


The Lake

by Istrali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Swimmer Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istrali/pseuds/Istrali
Summary: A short, short one shot for a friends competition. Also my first ao3 publication lol.





	The Lake

Dean was drowning. Not literally. It was only that if he sunk any further into this, he might not make it back. Cas was so warm against him, Dean couldn't help but float further into the kiss they were sharing. And it had happened like this. 

Cas was on the college swim team, and he was rather good. Dean had merely be stopping by the pool to pick Cas up for a coffee date when he'd first seen Cas slicing through the water. Dean had never seen Cas shirtless before. His mouth had gone dry at Cas' lean but strong muscles. . .it really wasn't fair.

They had only been friends a little while, but Dean already liked him, probably a good deal too much already. 

"Dean, would you be interested in going to a lake with me?" Cad said on one sunny Saturday.   
"What, today?"   
" . . .yes? It's kind of an important place to me. "  
Dean thought it over for a moment, but only a moment. "Yeah, but only if you don't expect me to get in the water."  
" Acceptable. " Cas said with a smile. 

Dean was lying face down on the little dock that jutted out into the small lake, his hands under his chin. Dean was watching Cas mess around in the water, reminding him briefly of a dolphin. And then Cas dove, and Dean lost sight of him. And whilst Dean was staring into the water, Cas popped up below him. Dean got a face full of Castiel Novak, that he found he quite enjoyed.   
.  
-Hannah Dority  
#destieloneshot

**Author's Note:**

> A short, short one shot for a friends competition. Also my first ao3 publication lol.


End file.
